Tak perlu berlebihan, dan itu cukup
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Yah.. kemewahan yang kulihat membuat dadaku sesak seakan muntah dunia dan semesta. Aku sesak. Merasa dunia ini bukan duniaku. Tapi dunia bagi orang yang menikmati terlalu berlebihan.


**Naruto dan teman-teman adalah milik Paman Masahi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Karya: Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**

**.**

بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم

**.**

**Tak perlu berlebihan, dan itu cukup**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Hari ini aku melihat tamu-tamu berjajar di luar sana. Di tempat itu sorang penghulu, dua pengantin, dua deret berhadapan para saksi, dan berjajar lurus sajian camilan yang diletakkan hanya sebagai pemanis. Aku tahu sampai setelah acara _ijab-qabul _itu selesai pun camilan-camilan itu takkan tersentuh sedikitpun.

Disana-sini ada tumpukan _catering. _Ada calon _domas-domas _yang dihias untuk _pendamping _dan _terima tamu. _Semua wajah mereka ditopengi riasan tebal mencolok nan berlebihan. Di dapur pembantu sibuk berjibaku dengan makanan yang akan disuguhkan dan di dapur terbelakang hampir tak ada tangan-tangan yang sempat. Semua tangan-tangan itu memiliki tugas. Mengaduk kuah. Mengulek sambal. Memotong daging. Meracik bumbu. Semuanya.

Di luar sana tampilan megah singgasana kekaisaran satu hari untuk si dua pengantin berdiri. Terhiasi lampu-lampu _roof-top _indah berkesan kental budaya Eropa, rangkaian-rangkaian bunga imitasi dan kolam air mancur buatan di tata. Menghadap belasan jajar kursi dengan gaun yang berwarna hijau dan berumbai sederhana. Semuanya kulihat jelas. Bahkan juga panggung yang didirikan di depan singgasana.

Ini adalah hari pernikahan anak perempuan bibiku. Semuanya hal serba mewah tersedia.

Kudengar, panggung megah itu akan digunakan untuk pertunjukan Dangdut di pagi hari mungkin selesai acara _ijab-qabul _baru dimulai. Dan kudengar lagi, malam setelah resepsi dan seantek-anteknya selesai nanti, ada pertunjukan Campur Sari yang akan _'semakin'_ memeriahkan suasana pernikahan.

Rahang bawahku hampir jatuh mendengarnya. Kukira itu candaan tapi tidak lagi saat aku melihat penyanyi Dangdut-nya benar-benar datang pagi ini dengan riasan aduhainya.

Dan tak sampai di sana, kini di sampingku seorang pengurus proses resepsi sedang mempersiapkan prosesi pecah telur dan siram bunga di kaki sang pengantin pria oleh sang pengantin wanita.

_Suasana chaos yang berlebihan, _batinku.

Aku menemukan hal-hal asing, mewah dan berlebihan di sekitarku. Mungkin aku memang benar. Aku hanya seorang kerabat dari mereka yang berasal dari keluarga rata-rata. Profesiku sekarang jadi seorang pelajar santri. Aku terbiasa menjalani kehidupan 'miskin' di dalam pondok. Berpakaian sederhana. Dan bercakap santun. Tapi saat aku melihat semua kemewahan ini, hatiku miris.

Di luar sana indonesia memiliki banyak masalah ekonomi dan kemiskinan. Anak-anak pengamen-pengemis-cacat- hingga busung lapar. Hidup mereka di jalanan. Tak makan satu minggu bagi mereka sudah biasa. Suara jeritan dari perut bagi mereka adalah musik _deadline _yang paling menghawatirkan. Yang mereka khawatirkan sampai mata mereka basah adalah tak dapat menyentuh bulir-bulir nasi esok pagi. Bukan lagi pencapaian itu dan ini.

Sementara di sini, mungkin tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memikirkan si Miskin hanya karena mereka kini berada pada lingkungan kehidupan si Kaya. Haaaaff...

Aku mengurut pelipis.

Lelah merasakan.

Letih memikirkan.

Dalam sekejab ketika aku mengingat, aku pernah menjalani kehidupan melarat ekonomi jiwa, mental dan pikiran. Pernah merasakan jatug cinta kepada seorang putra kiai yang aku sadari memang sulit kuraih tapi aku bisa berusaha menjadikak diriku yang terbaik.

Yang kupikirkan adalah target. Visi. Tujuan utama dari sebuah misi yang ada di dalam jiwaku yang kini melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak ingin menjadi sia-sia atau aku akan celaka karena mencelakai waktuku sendiri.

Aku sadari aku hanya manusia. Waktuku se-_ucrit_. Sama sekali tak banyak.

Dan tiba-tiba dalam benakku terbersit.

Nanti, jika aku menikah. Ya Allah... aku ingin menikah dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada resepsi tak apa. Yang kuinginkan adalah membuat senang tetangga terdekat dengan pemberkatan sederhana. Yang berisi jajanan ringan yang bermanfaat.

Nanti, jika aku menikah. Aku ingin menjadiku sendiri. Mencari _ridho-_nya pengharibaanmu. Mencari kerelaannya orang tuaku dan semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan prosesi awal kehidupan baruku. Yang penting... suamiku adalah orang yang tampan hatinya dan kristal perilakunya. Yang mampu membimbingku ikut bersama masuk pada jalur kebenaran dan keindahan surga alam kekal. Tak membawa aib apapun dan bersedia membuatku bahagia dunia dan akhirat.

Nanti, jika aku telah menjadi seorang istri. Aku akan menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang pendamping, penyemangat, peluruh letih, dan penyejuk bagi suamiku. Tapi aku tetap ingin mencintai kedua orang-tuaku seperti dulu. Tersenyum bahagia, tulus nan gembira seperti saat mereka menuntunku sambil tersenyum menuju ke sekolah teka.

Aku juga ingin patuh kepada mertuaku. Jika aku sempat memiliki pertengkaran hebat dengan mereka, kuharap saat itu aku sedang hamil cucu mereka agar batin mereka luluh padaku.

Nanti, jika aku menjadi seorang ibu. Aku ingin menjadi pemimpin, pemandu, penuntun, pembimbing, penaung seta pelindung bagi anak-anakku dan suamiku. Yang menyayangi mereka dan menyayangiku. Lalu membawa mereka serta padaku untuk menyembah-Mu satu-satunya. Yang benar-benar tulus dan mengabdi pada-Mu dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya, Ya Allah.

Akan lebih baik jika uang resepsi -yang kubayangkan entah berapa _enol_ saat setelah dijumlah jika perayaannya semeriah ini- kusantunkan pada anak yatim sebagian dan sebagian lagi kugunakan untuk biaya hidupku selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi,

Tak perlu semeriah yang sedang kulihat ini, tak apa.

Benar-benar tak apa.

Kupikir... Memeriahkannya boleh dan kata Nabi Muhammad justru dianjurkan. Hanya saja -benar-benar kupikir..- '_Tak perlu berlebihan. Dan itu cukup'._

Semoga itu yang kuinginkan terjadi.

Amiiin.

**PoV off**

**EnD**

صدق الله العظيم

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!**

**Zaujat Lutfy**


End file.
